(1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a premix used for preparing a cake, a steamed cake or the like, and more particularly to a premix which can be stored for a long period and from which a cake or the like can be prepared by using a household microwave oven.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Many kinds of premixes having various compositions have been known for preparing cakes, steamed cakes and the like.
However, these conventional premixes have the following disadvantages:
(1) Caking occurs during storage of the premix and gas is produced from the baking powder contained in the mix. PA1 (2) Oils in the premix deteriorate during storage, giving rise to a bad smell and color as well as to a bad taste. PA1 (3) When raw flour is used, an insecticide step such as treatment by an egg crack machine is required for killing eggs of insects contained in the flour. PA1 (a) A cake or the like having good texture cannot be obtained. Some cakes and the like tend to rise too much and acquire a crumbly texture while the others become dry and crumbly. PA1 (b) An appropriately sweet and moist cake or the like cannot be obtained. PA1 (c) As regards a premix containing solid pieces, the pieces do not disperse uniformly in the cake but collect near bottom of the cake, so that these pieces do not enhance the attractiveness of the cake.
Moreover, the compositions of conventional premixes are selected to be suitable for preparation by using an oven. On the other hand, the microwave oven has recently enjoyed rapid popularity for home use and has become an important piece of equipment replacing the oven because of its convenience and safety.
However, cakes, steamed cakes or the like prepared from a premix having conventional composition using a microwave oven has the following disadvantages:
These disadvantages result from the fact that the cake cooked by the heating action of microwaves generated in the microwave oven in a manner that is quite different from that in conventional ovens.